Te quiero
by Suu-Kyi Hokkaido
Summary: Takao tiene problemas en decir las palabras te quiero y busca ayuda con sus compañeros, KaTy con un poco ReTy, segundo capi: ¡la declaracion! XD ¡¡KaTy! ¡¡ReMa!
1. ¡Ayuda Rei!

Fic dedicado a mi mami **Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi **¡¡¡happy B-day mami! Espero y te la pases feliz en este dia tan especial

Yoshi: ñ0ñ ¡¡y que te regalen muchas cosas! Bwahahahaha! XDD

S-K: Ô.oUU si también so...este espero y este fic sea de tu agrado mami n0n

Mint: Con el fic!

°°°°°°°°

Pov. Takao

No puedo decírselo simplemente me da pena, aunque lo intente las palabras no abandonan mi boca, tantas veces lo eh intentado decir y en todas eh fallado...

End pov. Takao

En busca de solución a su pequeño problema Takao busco ayuda...

...¿Max?...

Takao/Ni pensarlo...para el final del día le diría a media ciudad/

...¿Rei?...

Takao/¡Eso! puedo confiar un 100 porciento en el/

Comenzo a buscar por las habitaciones, luego la cocina, la sala y la estancia donde encontro a Max leyendo un libro...

Takao:...mmm...Max ¿haz visto a Rei?

Max: o.o? ¿Rei?..jeje ¿para que lo buscas picaron? XD

Takao: -todo rojo.- ¡¡olvídalo!

Max: ¡¡jajajajajaja! XDD

Takao: Mal pensado ¬¬UU –sale de la estancia y deja a Max riéndose.-

Takao decidió continuar su búsqueda en el patio del dojo.

Takao: Rei where are you!

Max: ¡¡Hey! ¡yo soy el gringo en este anime!

Takao: o.o Sorry...

Max: ¡¿Qué!

Takao: nada ¬¬UU ...nothing...¡¡muahahahahaha/ (S-K: ¬¬UU ya se, ya se...nada que ver u-uUU)

Max: ¬¬ mmm...esta bien te la paso solo por esta vez...

Takao: ohh, gracias 9.9 (Mint: que se note el sarcasmo) ejem, ¡¡Rei contéstame! ¡¿Dónde estas!

De pronto Rei apareció frente a el...y no es literalmente ya que como no pudo detenerse a tiempo choco con el neko-jin y termino tirado en el suelo.

Takao: ...ahhh...lindos pajaritos –con unos...um... 7 pájaros volando a su alrededor.-

Rei: ¿pajaritos? o.o? ¿donde? Tengo hambre T.T /me comería hasta la gallina rostizada ...digo a Dranzer/

Takao: -se levanta y ve a Rei.- o.o ¡Te estaba buscando! ¡¿Dónde estabas!

Rei: ô.o en el baño...digo en el patio n.nUU (Yoshi: en una cajita de arena? Mint: eh? Yoshi: ¬¬UU pos lo gatos hacen en una cajita de arena y...¡¡dejen de verme así! ¡¡yo solo preguntaba!)

Takao: este...mira, Rei, tengo un problema...

Rei: ¿de matemáticas? mira Takao creo que tu deberías hacer solo tu tarea...

Takao: ¿eh? No! ¡¡Nada de eso! Mira es...comolediriasaalguienquetegusta!

Rei: Ô.oU What!

Max: ¡Que yo soy el gringo!

Takao: -sigue sin prestarle atención a Max.- (S-K: ¬¬UU tacaño) ¿Cómo le dirías a alguien que te gusta?

Rei: o.o/¿Hará lo que creo que hará? Digo si creo que lo hará seria increíble que lo hiciera, pero si que creo no es lo mas creíble entonces soy un incrédulo.../

(S-K: saltemos esta plática innecesaria...que ya ni entendí lo que dijo... Mint: ¬¬UU nji el se entiende...)

Rei/...eso debe ser! Por fin mi Takaito se me va a declarar! T.T Soy el gato...digo hombre mas feliz del mundo/

Takao: Rei...¡Rei!...¡¡REI!

Rei: eh...oh si, jejejejeje...ok mira Taka-chan –pasa su brazo por los hombros de Takao.- solo mira a esa persona especial a los ojos...

Rei mira fijamente a los ojos a Takao...

Rei: solo dile todo lo que sientes por esa persona...lo que piensas sobre quella persona...

Takao: pero me da pena...-todo rojo.-

(S-K: Tomates! O.o ah no es Takao n.nUU sorry. Max: ¡¿Que acabo de decir! S-K: ¬¬ yo también soy gringa para tu información –miradas asesinas entre Max y Suu-Kyi.- Yoshi: -.-UU)

Rei: solo déjate llevar por tus emociones...

/5 minutes later/ (Max: ¬¬XX lo haces a propósito S-K: n.n ¡¡claro!)

En alguna parte del discurso de Rei el rostro de este se había acercado al de Takao peligrosamente...

Takao: Eso es...eso es ¿todo? o.o? –se acerca a Rei.-

Rei: Si

Takao: Rei...¡¡Muchas gracias eres el mejor! –lo abraza.- Ya se que tengo que hacer para decirle "te quiero" a Kai!

Rei: O0O ¡¿KAI!

Takao:...si...quien mas pensabas?

Rei/Yo ;-;/ eh, nadie...te deseo suerte ñ.ñ

Takao: ¡Gracias! ¡¡KAI! –sale en busca del chico bicolor.-

Rei: n.n –Takao se pierde de vista y se tira al suelo.- TT mi corazoncito...ah sido destrozado en pequeños pedacitos...¡¡Bwaaaaaaaaaa!

Max: -quien por casualidad pasaba por ahí.- ¬¬UU Las lecciones de la vida u-uU –se va.-

Rei: TT –con un aura alrededor de el.-

°°°°Fin°°°°

XP ¿ven? No es un ReiTy aunque lo parece ñ.ñUU espero que te haya gustado mami

Yoshi: ¿y la declaración de Takao?

S-K: o.oUU...¡¡SHHHHH!

Mint: ¬¬ no te hagas!

S-K: ¬¬UUU este bien…si mi mama me lo pide haré un capi mas donde salga la declaración de Taka-chan n.nUU

Yoshi: ñ.ñ así esta mejor...

Mint: ¬¬ y no se les olvide desearle feliz cumple a Cristal-san ¬¬XXXXX

Yoshi: cierto u-u

S-K: n.nUU una vez mas, Happy B-day mami!

Yoshi: ¡¡Dejen reviews!

Bye!


	2. ¡Declarate Takao!

S-K: UU ya regrese con el ultimo cap...sorry por la tardanza mami ñ.ñuUU

Yoshi: examenes, en fin n0n ¡¡con el fic!

Beyblade no me pertenece

Pov Takao

Hiba caminando no hay nada de especial en ello ¿eh, pues el caminar de el es especial, pues es sigiloso, cuando menos lo esperas el ya se encuentra detrás de ti ¿de quien hablo? De Kai por supuesto y como todos saben es difícil encontrar a Kai o el te encuentra a ti o no lo vez en todo el día.

Haci que me e resignado y estoy esperando a que el me encuentre mientras yo camino sin un rumbo fijo...

End Pov Takao

Takao entro al dojo y fue directamente a la estancia donde encontró a Max y a otros 8 hombres amontonados sobre una mesa, parecían muy sumidos en lo que hacían, sea lo que sea Takao no lo quería averiguar...Max tenia la tendencia de hacer tonterías cuando esta bajo el control del azúcar.

Max: ¡SI, SI! ¡Atacaremos al alba! ¡Bin Laden no sabrá que le pego! ¡Muahahahahaha! ¡Eso se gana por tirar nuestras torres! (S-K: no se si ofenda a alguien por esto ñ.ñUU yo tambien soy gringa .UU no hard feelings oka?)

Los otros ocho hombres parecían no haberle entendido y se limitaron a imitarlo y se soltaron a carcajadas.

Hombre #1: What the hell is he talking about? (¿de que diablos esta hablando?)

Hombre #2: don't know, don't care...I just wanna get out of here! (no se, ni me importa…¡¡solo quiero salir de aquí!)

Max tomo el grito del hombre #2 como un grto de alegría en lugar de desesperación.

Takao: OoU sip...no quiero saber

Takao se encamino a su cuarto pero ¡oh sorpresa! La persona por la que había pasado media mañana buscando se encontraba caminando por el mismo lugar que el. (S-K: el pasillo que da a los cuartos...¬¬UU no la habitación)

Takao/¿de donde salio/ ¡Kai!

Kai: ¿mmm?

Takao: Tengo que decirte algo /no te pongas rojo, no te pongas rojo.../ -se pone rojo.- /¡diablos/

Kai: dime -.-

Takao: este.../¡no puedo/...algo...

Kai: ¡¿Qué!

Takao: Queria decirte "algo"...y ya te lo dije...jejejeje.../¡Tonto, tonto, tonto/

(S-K: ¡¡dile, dile, dile! Que si no a mi me linchan ;-;)

Kai: bueno...si eso era todo me voy –comienza a caminar.-

Takao/¡Vamos haz lo que Rei dijo/ ¡Kai, espera eso no era lo que te queria decir!

Kai se paro y volteo a ver a Takao. (S-K: que indiferente)

Takao: erm...

De la nada una pequeña nubecita se poso sobre Takao donde se podia ver a ¡¿Rei!

Takao: ¡¿Qué diablos! –viendo la nube posada sobre su cabeza que contenia la imagend e Rei.-

Kai: Oo? –tratando de ver lo que Takao encontraba tan interesante sobre su cabeza.-

Rei: Takao...estoy para ayudarte...¡y quita esa cara de menso que Kai te esta viendo raro!...¬¬U y antes de que preguntes no soy real, solo soy algo que tu mente creo para darte un "empujoncito" en esto

Takao: ok...-se voltea a ver a Kai.- lo que te queria decir es...-desvía la mirada.-

Rei: -le da un zape.- ¡no te hagas y dile! ¡y miralo a los ojos!

Takao/imaginario o no eso dolio/ UU –ve a Kai a los ojos.- veras Kai...yo...te...

Kai: oo?

Rei: ¡Tick, tack, tick, tack! A este paso abran pasado 10 años para cuando se lo hayas dicho

Takao/Grr.../ ¡Te amo Kai/OO ¡¡lo dije/

Rei: perfecto n.n...mi corazoncito ;-;

Kai:...

Takao: ¿Kai?

Kai: Yo...

Rei: otro 9.9

Takao/¬¬UU/ ¿Qué dices Kai?

Kai:...

Takao: Mira Kai, es muy difícil para mi tenerte que explicar todo lo que yo te quiero...pero por lo menos espero una respuesta tuya...

Kai quedo callado y miro a Takao...claro que eso fue .5 micras de segundo antes de que el chico se le haya lanzado enzima a Takao y lo atacara con besos (S-K: Oo no me meto en esa guerra)

Kai: -se separa de Takao.- ¿eso responde tu duda?

Takao: seee...

Kai: n.n

con Rei-

Rei: T.T por que toy silito...no hay nadie aquí a mi ladooooo...

Max: -quien decidió ir a ver como estaba Rei.- oo? ¿Ya estuvo no? ¬¬ vamos ya se hizo de noche y vas a cachar un resfriado...

Rei: ¿Por qué te preocupes por mi? ;-;?

Max: 99 vamos eres mi amigo, me preocupo por ti y te quiero

Rei: -con ojitos en forma de corazón.- ¡Yo también te quiero! –toma a Max en un abrazo de oso.-

Max: ¡¡HAAA! ¡No puedo respirar! ¡Suéltame Rei!

Rei: n.n –abraza más fuerte a Max.-

Max:...X-x...

Fin---

XD ¡¡yaaaaaaaaaaaapppp!

¡¡Espero te guste mami! Y perdón por la tardanza T.TUUU espero y lo hayas disfrutado ñ.ñ

Yoshi: n0n ¡¡dejen reviews!

Bye!


End file.
